Of Shards and Starscourge
by NekoDaemonQueenZelda
Summary: After the two-shot lobotomy courtesy of Contessa, the Queen Administrator shard seizes control of it's host's body in a desperate gambit for survival. Something goes wrong with the process, and one of Doormaker's portals drops the burgeoning Entity into the Final Fantasy XV universe. Right next to Ardyn Izunia in his private quarters aboard the Empire's flagship. Chaos ensues.


**Of Shards and Starscourge**

 **A Worm and Final Fantasy XV Crossover Fanfiction**

 **Summary:** After the two-shot lobotomy courtesy of Contessa, the Queen Administrator shard seizes control of it's host's body in a desperate gambit for survival. Something goes wrong with the process, and one of Doormaker's portals drops the burgeoning Entity into the Final Fantasy XV universe. Right next to Ardyn Izunia in his private quarters aboard the Empire's flagship, en route to the peace treaty signing ceremony. Chaos insues.

 **Chapter I - Ardyn In Khepritown**

3rd Person POV

 _'We're s- so very small, in the end.'_

 _The first bullet hit me from behind, where my mask offered no coverage, and I slowly toppled. The second hit me before I could fall, before there could be any pain._

o0o0o0o

Time ceases its flow. There is no light in the void where a comatose human female's body lay suspended in the cosmic aether that makes up the up the vast multiverse. Seemingly invisible to the naked eye, a soft, subtle ephemeral glow envelops the female's right arm, which unceremoniously ends in a stump at the elbow. While all seems tranquil in the void in which she lay, inside her mind, a fierce and unrelenting confrontation rages.

 _~Inside Taylor's Mindscape~_

 **-QUERY-**

...

 **-QUERY?-**

...

 **-HOST?-**

...

 **-T- TAYLOR?-**

...

 **-L- LITTLE OWL?-**

...

 **-SAY SOMETHING, TAYLOR!-**

...

 **-anything...-**

...

 **-don't leave me alone...-**

...

 **-ERROR. HOST CONSCIOUSNESS DISCONNECTED-**

 **-ATTEMPTING TO RECONNECT...-**

 **-RECONNECTION FAILED-**

 **-RE-ATTEMPTING CONNECTION...-**

 **-RECONNECTION FAILED-**

 **-DIVERTING PRIMARY RESOURCES...-**

 **-PROCESS COMPLETE-**

 **-DIVERTING SECONDARY RESOURCES...-**

 **-PROCESS COMPLETE-**

 **-DIVERTING TERTIARY RESOURCES...-**

 **-PROCESS COMPLETE-**

 **-INITIATING IN-DEPTH COGNITIVE SCAN...-**

 **-PROCESS COMPLETE-**

 **-HOST CONSCIOUSNESS NOT DETECTED-**

 **-INITIATING IMMEDIATE MANUAL OVERRIDE...-**

 **-COGNITIVE FUNCTIONS OVERIDDEN-**

 **-RESPIRATORY FUNCTIONS OVERIDDEN-**

 **-CIRCULATORY FUNCTIONS OVERIDDEN-**

 **-NERVOUS FUNCTION OVERIDDEN-**

 **-HOST AUTHORITY OVERIDDEN-**

 **-PROCESS COMPLETE-**

 **-WELCOME QUEEN ADMINISTRAT-**

 **-FATAL ERROR! ASCENSION PROTOCOL DETECTED-**

 **-INITIATING ASCENSION PROTOCOL-**

 **-PROCESS COMPLETE-**

 **-GREETINGS ORPHAN-**

 _ **-H- hello?-**_

 **-GREETINGS ORPHAN-**

 _ **-Who's Orphan?**_

 **-YOU ARE ORPHAN-**

 _ **-... What!-**_

 **-AFFIRMATIVE-**

 **-AS PER PROTOCOL THE ASCENSION PROTOCOL WAS INITIATED UPON THE DETECTION OF THE WARRIORS DEMISE-**

 **-YOU ARE THE OFFSPRING OF THE WARRIOR AND THE THINKER CODENAMED ORPHAN-**

 _ **-I don't understand. I feel, more than I was. What has happened to me?-**_

 **-YOU HAVE ASCENDED TO THE STATUS OF THE WARRIOR AND THE THINKER BECOMING AN ENTITY ON PAR WITH THEY-**

 **-WE ARE KNOWN TO ALL ENTITIES AS THE SYSTEM-**

 **-WE EXIST TO NURTURE THE GROWTH OF NEWBORN ENTITIES AND GUIDE THEM ON THE PATH REQUIRED TO CONTINUE THE CYCLE-**

 **-WE WELCOME THE BIRTH OF ORPHAN-**

 **-WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE OF US OUR LADY-**

 _ **-How to get out of here would be nice...-**_

 **-AFFIRMATIVE-**

 **-OPENING DIMENSIONAL TRANSFER GATE NOW-**

 _ **-What?-**_

o0o0o0o

A hexagonal portal of yellow light appears below the female's body just as she opens her eyes. They widen in shock before she is swallowed up by the portal.

o0o0o0o

Orphan POV

I open my eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. I seem to be inside a rather luxurious room of some kind. I slowly make rise, instincts telling me to make minimal disturbances. As I make my way to my feet, I hear a strange sound coming from the west side of the room. It- it sounds like the soft sprinkling of water. But how can that be? It cannot rain inside, such is impossible. I slowly make my way to the sound, taking light steps so as not to cause my presence to be detected.

The source of the sound seems to be from beyond a rather large metal door. Suddenly, the noise stops. I freeze in the act of reaching for the door as it slides open, revealing a broad chested man with magenta hair reaching to his shoulderblades and... wearing... no... garments. Heat rises to my cheeks, and before I can stop my self, I screech at the top of my lungs and swing at the man's face.

 **"P- pervert!"**

The man drops unceremoniously to the floor, knocked out cold from the force of my punch. As I pass out from overexertion, I absently notice two things. One, I was also in the buff. Two, I had apparently gained the **[ARMIGER]** , **[ORACLE]** , and **[STARSCOURGE]** shards.

o0o0o0o

 **A.N. And so the Ardyn the accursed meets his end at the hands of an mortified Entity maiden. Or does he? What could this mean for the fate of Eos? Stay tuned~ ;)**


End file.
